


Just Tonight

by The_Pretty_Restless



Series: Riverdale one-shots [2]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Cutesy, F/M, Fluff, ImSorryIfItSucks, Long, Prequel, Reader-Insert, firstdate, sweetpea - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-09 12:14:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14715845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Pretty_Restless/pseuds/The_Pretty_Restless
Summary: "But when your lips touched his cheek he not only knew that you are his now, but even more so, he is yours."





	Just Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! Thank you for showing interest in this one-shot. This is a long-ish one so get comfy. Please leave comments of what I should work on with my writing or what part you loved the most. Thanks!! XOXOXOXO

     You groan as your eyelids flutter awake, glaring at your alarm clock. It flashes 6:00, time for work. You stumble out of bed and into your bathroom, giving yourself a fright when you look in the mirror. Your skin is very pale and near translucent so you pinch at your cheeks, trying to resuscitate some color into them. You don't even know where to begin when it comes to the dark bags under your eyes, which prove your lack of sleep. Your apartment isn't in the best part of Riverdale, located on the South side next to a bar called the White Wyrm. You know the Serpent gang hangs around there, they're rowdy and it keeps you up at night. You pull your hair into a standard ponytail and splash cold water on to your face, chasing away the last bits of sleep. You pull on your Pop's uniform over a pair of pantyhose, slide your feet into some non-slip Kitten heels and apply some mascara and lip gloss.

     With a final look in the mirror and a straightening of your name tag, you're out the door. You lock it and drop your keys into your purse. You set off to walk to Pop's, wishing you had a hoodie as the cold air nips at your skin. You walk quickly and keep your head down, hoping to not attract any unwanted attention. You hear the purr of a car coming up behind you. Your hand slips into your bag around the mace you keep with you and you begin to walk faster, trying to deter whoever it is.

     "Hey! (Y/N)," a familiar voice calls. You whirl around to spot a certain female serpent with pink-tipped hair leaning out of the driver's side window. You release a sigh of relief and roll your eyes.

     "Jesus Toni! I thought you were the Black-hood or some other maniac." You chuckle and wrap your arms around yourself as a gust of wind raises goose-bumps. Toni just raises an eyebrow at you.

     "Where are you heading, work?"

     "Why else would I be up at this glorious hour," you extend your arms in sarcasm.

     "OK, smart ass. Get in I'll give you a ride," She gestures for you to c'mon. You open your mouth to politely decline but Toni shuts you down with one look. You mumble a thank you and practically sprint to the passenger side. You release a sigh as you hold your hands to the heaters. You see Toni glancing at you as she continues down the road.

     "No offense, (Y/N), but you look like shit."

     "I guess that's what happens when a certain gang is so loud at night that your apartment practically shakes," you shoot a playful glare at Toni who sends an apologetic glance your way.

     "Yeah, sorry about that. It was FP's party last night and things got out of hand."

     "It's OK Toni, I'm pretty used to it," you squeeze her shoulder and then you chuckle.

     "Who knew snakes make so much noise." Tony begins laughing as well, and you see that she's pulling into Pop's lot. You lean your head back and close your eyes for a moment, preparing yourself for the long day ahead. Toni lets you have a moment in silence before speaking up.

     "It seems like you're always here (Y/N)."

     You let out a humorless laugh before looking down at your hands.

     "That's because I always am. On weekdays its school, work, eat, shower and sleep. Or at least nap. On weekends it’s the same, just without school." You get out, avoiding the sad look Toni gives you.

    "Thanks again Toni for the ride, consider milkshakes on the house today." You give her a huge smile before turning to go inside, but not before Toni shouts her goodbye.

    "Of course babe! Have a great day, I'll be back with the gang around noon have those milkshakes ready!"

     You both laugh and wave before she peels out of Pop's lot and down the road. The bell chimes as you go in and you greet Pop as you make your way into the kitchen. You pull on your apron and grab your writing pad and pen as you hear people starting to file in. You glance at the clock, seeing it’s 7:00. 14 hours to go. You put on your fakest smile and start waiting the tables in your station.

     For being Saturday morning, it was fairly busy. It could be the fact that you and FP were the only waiters. By noon it slows down enough where you both can catch your breath before the lunch rush. FP wipes the counters while you sweep, you try to start up some small talk.

     "It sounded like you had quite the party last night Mr. Jones," you raise your eyebrows at him and he laughs.

     "I guess you could say that. You should come to the next one kid, you're here even more than Pop is. You need to live a little."

     Now it's your turn to laugh. You are about to rebut him but you watch Veronica, Betty, and Archie Andrews walk in. You're in a lot of classes with the trio so you consider them friends. What you can't figure out is why Jughead Jones wasn't with them. You turn to FP and you pick up that he's nervous.

     "If you could take care of them (Y/N), Jug broke Betty Cooper's heart last night and I don't want to upset the poor gal any further." Your eyes widen because you know how much Betty loves Jug, but you nod in understanding. You give a smile and a "You owe me" before walking over to their booth.

     You see them trying to console Betty, the poor girl looks like a wreck. Her usually perfect ponytail is falling out and her face is blotchy. The poor girl looks like she hasn’t slept at all. **_Me too girl_**. You plaster on a small but friendly smile as you greet them and click your pen.

     “Hey guys, what can I get for you?”

     Archie and Veronica return your smile but Betty stares at the table.

     “Uh, just 3 vanilla milkshakes. Anything else Roni?”

     She looks at Betty trying to coax her out of her funk.

     “Do you want any cheese fries, Betty? I think something to eat will help.” Betty just shakes her head and Veronica turns back to you with a sullen look.

     “I think that's all. Thanks (Y/N).”

     You nod before turning to get their shakes. You decide to bring them fries anyways, on the house of course. This is a prime example of why you’re reluctant to date, though you are guilty of harboring a crush on a certain tall and brooding serpent. Not like you’ll ever tell him, you’ve never even had a conversation with him. You tell yourself that the farthest extent of that relationship was simply admiring from afar. Pop rings the bell and snaps you out of your daze, you grab the fries and the shakes and be on your way.

     “Alright, here’s your vanilla shakes,” you pass each one down, “and here are some cheese fries on the house.” Veronica gives you a warm smile and you turn to wait on the other tables. You begin feeling like a robot going through the same motions as you return to your place behind the counter. That is until you watch Toni, Jughead, Sweet Pea, and Fangs walk in. You nearly have a heart attack and whip your head towards Betty, praying she hasn’t seen him yet. Too late. If looks could kill, the one Veronica gives Jughead on the way of rushing Betty out the door would’ve had him on hell’s doorstep. Jughead looks like a lost puppy but Toni drags him into a booth before he makes a fool of himself. You begin working on their shakes, seeing your friends puts a pep in your step. Toni and Jug get vanilla, Fangs gets oreo, and Sweet Pea gets chocolate. Your heart speeds up as your leg touches Sweet Pea’s but you nearly jump through the roof as a brief brush of your hands causes a shock. Your eyes dart around the table, relief washes over you as it seems no one else noticed. Your eyes dart to Sweet Pea’s to find him already staring up at you, seeming just as surprised as you are. Jughead cuts in, unknowingly coming to your rescue.

     “Ok yeah, (Y/N), if I could have a double cheeseburger with extra fries,” you nod writing it down, “or actually if I can have the extra fries be chili-fries that’d be great.” You smile, knowing how big of an appetite the youngest Jones has. The others just stare at him while he shrugs.

     “What? I’m depressed OK.”

      You chuckle but turn to give Pop the order. The lunch rush picks up as soon as you give Jug his food. FP goes into the kitchen to help Pop fill the orders, so that leaves you to run like a maniac taking orders, delivering food and cleaning up. You’re too busy to notice Sweet Pea’s eyes on you constantly and the others catching on.

     “You’re drooling Sweet Pea,” Toni drinks the last of her milkshake. Sweet Pea wipes his mouth without taking his eyes off of you.

     “Why don’t you just man up and ask her out?” Toni leans against the booth humored at seeing such a usually intimidating guy be flustered from a girl. Fangs just chuckles and Sweet Pea turns to him with an irritated look.

     “What?”

     Fangs just holds his hands up in surrender, still laughing.

     “Nothing, man. I’ve just never seen you so whipped for a girl before.” Sweet Pea opens his mouth to say something but settles on stealing a fry from Jug to throw it at Fangs. You see Fangs going to throw fries back when you hurry to scold them.

     “No, no, no. Don’t you even think about it. I refuse to clean up another one of your food fights,” you put your hands on your hips. Sweet Pea finds you so hot when you’re bossy, but he’ll never tell you.

     “Sorry, (Y/N).” Fangs puts his head down and you just respond with an mhm before turning away again. Sweet Pea takes this chance to throw another fry at Fangs, who in return looks like a fish out of water.

     “Dude stop. She’s going to kill me,” You can’t help but laugh as you pass by. Toni calls out that it’s time to leave, and even though you insist that it's on the house she pays you along with a generous tip. You hug her as she goes to leave, you haven’t noticed Sweet Pea standing there with his hands in his pocket.

     “Uh, (Y/N).” You jump in surprise but still turn around with a friendly smile. You gesture for him to continue, noticing how nervous he seems while shuffling in his spot.

     “Would you want to hang out sometime?” You stop and just stare at him in shock. You’re speechless, you didn’t think this would ever happen. You didn’t think he would ever like you. He takes your hesitation as a no. He turns to stalk out, embarrassed, but you grab his arm before he reaches the door.

     “How about tonight? FP can close so I can be ready at 8.”

     He breathes with relief before giving you a heart-stopping smile, “OK sounds great. Do you want me to pick you up here or?”

     “My apartment so I can look decent. It’s next to the Wyrm,” you laugh.

     “You always look great but ok, I’ll see you then.”

     You wave as he leaves and you can see him glancing back every so often until he gets in Toni’s car, still wearing a huge grin.

     “That boy is head over heels for you darling,” FP laughs as your cheeks heat up and you turn to him.

     “Is it OK if I leave you to close tonight?” FP waves you off with an ‘of course’ and an ‘it’s about time.’ You go on through your day, with an actual smile this time. Soon enough it’s 6:45 and time for you to leave.

     “Bye Pop, thanks again FP!”

     “No problem, you be safe now. Have fun.”

     You get to your apartment in 15 minutes and jump right in the shower. You scrub away this past week and will yourself to enjoy a laid-back evening of fun. You haven’t had a date since before your aunt died. You jump out of the shower before you start to blubber.

     ‘Ugh,” you look at the once neatly hung clothes now strewn around your feet. It was 7:40 and you still haven’t figured out what to wear. You really should have asked what the plan was for tonight, too late now. A knock is heard at your door and you nearly have a heart attack. You glance at the clock and see it's only 7:42, but you pray he’s not an early person.

     “(Y/N) open up already,” a familiar voice calls.

     You let out a breath you didn’t realize you were holding and pull open the door. Toni pushes past you and you relock the door. Toni holds out a garment bag and at this moment, you know why the two of you are best friends. You give her a huge hug and skip into the bathroom to get dressed.

     You let out a gasp as you look into the mirror. Toni has the best fashion sense you’ve seen, and a good eye for sizes too. She gave you some black jeans, a black corset top, a pair of heeled booties and a red leather jacket to tie it all off. You strut out of the bathroom and hit a pose. Tony whistles and applauds from where she sits on your bed.

     “You really are amazing Toni, I mean wow,” you admire yourself in the mirror again.

     “I know I am. Sweet Pea’s gonna die when he sees you (Y/N). He wouldn’t shut up about you all afternoon.” You duck back into your bathroom so Toni doesn’t see you blush, and you go to put on some lip gloss before Toni snatches it from your hand.

     “Oh hell no. You are not rocking that outfit without a badass makeup look. Sit down.” You park yourself on your toilet while Toni glamifies you. This reminds you of both Grease and Cry-Baby when the good girls get a bad-girl makeover. You’re living any cliche goody-two-shoe girl’s fantasy.

     “(Y/N) you have to sit still so I don’t stab you in the eye.”

     “I can’t! I’m getting butterflies and I’m so nervous.”

     “Just look at it like a friendly night. That is, unless you want it to mean more,” Toni gives you a suggestive look. You feel your face heat up and you try to look anywhere other than at Toni’s face.

     “Oh my gosh. You are so into him! Well, it’s a good thing that he like-likes you too.”

     You can’t help the grin that lights up your face. Toni loves seeing you like this. You’re always so serious because you have to be. She thinks it’ll be good for you to at least spend a night where someone else takes care of everything. 10 minutes of Toni telling you to sit still go by and your butterflies get worse.

     “OK, all about done!” Toni steps back and admires her work of art. You stand and look in the mirror and instantly your jaw drops. The girl in the mirror is so perfect, it can’t be you.

     “Oh, but it is,” Toni leans her head on your shoulder and you realize you said that out loud. The smokey eye makes your eyes look like they’re glowing, and the lipstick makes your lips look full, luscious even. Your hair is now dry and wild, perfect for this look. When you turn back, Toni gives you one last wink and wave before disappearing out your door.

     You take another peek at the clock, 7:59, and put on the final touches. A spritz of perfume, a mint, earrings, and your locket from your aunt. You check your reflection for like the millionth time before hearing another knock on your door. You take a deep breath before opening it. Sweet Pea’s mouth falls open and you silently thank Toni. You take in his appearance as he takes in yours. A black tee, distressed jeans, his usual black boots and of course his serpent jacket. Perfect.

     Your eyes go back to his face and his jaw is still dropped. You smirk and decide to take this opportunity to tease him.

     “You’re going to catch flies you know.”

     In an instant, Sweet Pea shakes out of his daze and rewards you with a smirk.

     “Beautiful, smart, funny AND sassy. Damn, (Y/N). What are you trying to do? Steal my heart,” he holds his hand over his chest. You giggle and shut your door behind you.

     “So what’s the plan for tonight?”

     Sweet Pea smiles at your question and slings his arm over your shoulders, herding you towards his bike.

     “Well I was thinking of going out to eat -somewhere that’s not Pop’s-,” to which you laugh, “then we wing it the rest of the night.” He tries to sound confident, but you hear the anxiousness in his voice.

     “That sounds amazing Sweet Pea. I’m excited already,” you assure him. His body relaxes and he climbs onto his bike, handing you a helmet. You look at the helmet unsure of what to do. He looks at you gesturing to get on, but you shake your head.

     “I’ve never been on a motorcycle.” You look away, embarrassed, that you are scared. Sweet Pea catches on and gets off his bike.

     “Hey, it’s alright,” he says softly, “Do you trust me?” He holds his hand out to you. You mull it over with your lip between your teeth. Screw it. You slip your hand into his and he tugs you closer. He pushes your hair behind your ears and places the helmet on your head. He adjusts the chin-strap and helps you onto the back of his bike. You wrap your arms around him without having to be told. You lay your head against his back, the cool leather soothing your nerves. Your arms tighten around him as he starts the bike, Sweet Pea loves it. He kicks up the kickstand and finds the balance of the bike.

     “Are you ready, honey?” You nod your head and squeeze your eyes closed.

     “Hold on tight.” As you take off, the thrill is so intense. Like being on a rollercoaster or looking down from the tippy-top of the Empire State building. The wind rips past you, but luckily Sweet Pea’s hulking form shields you from most of it. As you start feeling comfortable enough to try to open your eyes, the ride is over. You look up as Sweet Pea kicks down the kickstand and turns off the bike. You see where you’re at and you nearly dance with joy. You love Texas Roadhouse, but how did he know that? Probably Toni, either way, you are starving. Sweet Pea takes off your helmet and you run a hand through your hair, hoping you don’t have helmet hair.

     “I hope this is ok? I wasn’t sure what you would like but take my word this place is amazing. If you want to go somewhere else-”

     “No, no, I love this place!” Sweet Pea looks down in surprise and then smiles before pulling you closer to him. As you walk into the entrance, the culture of Texas Roadhouse hits you like a wave. The loud music, the crunch of peanuts that cover the floors, the smell of their dinner rolls and the constant ringing of laughter throughout the entire building. The hostess leads you to a booth and you start to feel butterflies because now you actually need to have a conversation.

     “So I never see you around besides Pop’s or school.”

     “Oh yeah well, I like to be busy.” You try to keep the answer short and sweet but you can tell that he’s not buying it. The waitress takes your drink orders and you two decide on the rattlesnake bites for your appetizer.

     “I can understand that. I like to be busy too. For me, its so I can avoid going home to an empty trailer.” You look up at him, surprised he is so open about that. You gnaw at your lip, deciding you should be open as well.

     “My aunt died a year ago,” you touch the locket on your neck. Sweet Pea is giving you his full attention. You take another deep breath, you need to share this.

     “I used to bounce around my friends’ houses a few years back in Pennsylvania. I refused to live with my parents, they were in a lot of bad stuff,” you look down at the table.

     “(Y/N) its ok, you don’t have to talk about this if you’re not comfortable.” You nod your head, you can’t talk about your parents without getting emotional. Not appropriate for a first date, but you need to talk about your aunt. Honor her memory at least.

     “My aunt saved me, brought me out here. She never had kids of her own, so it was a win-win for both of us. She got sick a little after that.” The waitress brings your drinks and appetizer so you mess with your straw.

     “I’m so sorry (Y/N), she sounds like an amazing woman.” You raise your eyes to him and you’re glad there's no pity, just kindness.

     “She was.” You smile, so far so good. You two chat about school: what teachers you hate, what classes you love, the disgusting cafeteria food. You both order your food, and when the waitress brings it out the conversation switches to something a little more serious.

     “So, if you don’t mind me asking, why do you live alone. Like, where are your parents.” You know it’s a little straightforward but it doesn’t seem like Sweet Peas bothered by it.

     “Well, my dad took off when I was young. Maybe 3. My mom took off too, as soon as she got the chance. I’ve been living on my own for maybe 4 years, I do labor to pay rent.” You resist throwing your arms around him, instead just reaching your hand across the table to rest it on his.

     “I guess we’re loners together then,” you smile and lift your glass. Sweet Pea grins back and clinks his glass with yours.

     “Loners together.”

      The waitress comes by with boxes and the bill. You insist on paying it, but he beats you to it. You really enjoyed this dinner, and now you didn’t want the date to end. You wonder what he has planned for the rest of the night. As you make your way outside, you clearly show enthusiasm at getting back on the bike.

     “See, I knew you’d love riding the bike,” he has a smug smile on his face and you just can’t help but smile back. This time when you take off, you don’t close your eyes. It’s so beautiful watching your surroundings pass by in a blur. All the lights look like fireflies and you can’t help but laugh. You feel so genuinely happy, so giddy, so exhilarated. You feel like you’re flying, and you just can’t stop the giggles that bubble out of you. You can’t see it, but with every giggle you let out… Sweet Pea falls for you more and more.

     All too soon, you reach Sweetwater River. You look around, curious as to what the plan is. Sweet Pea intertwines his hand with yours and the butterflies come back.

     “Is this the part where you kill me? Because I watch I.D. channel and I know what happens when they take you to the second destination,” you ramble playfully.

     He rolls his eyes and stops to back you up against a tree trunk, trapping you between his arms.

     “You know, technically, we aren’t at the second destination… yet,” you shudder as his breath tickles your ear. Before you know it, he picks you up over his shoulder while you squeal. You can’t help but admire his butt from this angle, but soon enough you start to get nauseous from the swaying motion.

     “Fair warning, if you don’t put me down soon I’m going to puke.”

     Sweet Pea adjusts you so you’re no longer upside down but instead being carried bridal style. You blush as the look Sweet Pea gives you is quite intense. Soon you come to the edge of the water when Sweet Pea sets you down. He steps out onto one of the rocks that extend over the water and then helps you up too. You sit on the edge, dangling your feet over that water. Sweet Pea plops down next to you, only his feet are nearly submerged in the water because of his long legs. For a minute, you both just watch the water. You move closer to him and lay your head against his shoulder until he pulls you into his side. You inhale his musky scent and relax against him.

     “I had a great time tonight.” You look up at him admiring how perfect he looks in the moonlight. Hell, he looks great in any light but right now he’s showing an intimate side of himself that you’re sure no one else has seen.

     “Yeah?” He asks uncertainly.

     “Definitely, I wouldn’t mind doing it again sometime soon.” His face lights up at your affirmation and his eyes flicker between the water and your face.

     “As friends?” You furrow your brow in confusion.

     “What?” You watch his Adam's apple as he nervously gulps. He won’t look at you right now and you wonder what’s going through his mind.

     “Do you want to hang as friends or,” he pauses, “more?” You start to realize what he’s getting at and it makes your heart flutter.

     “I’d like to be.. more.” You blush and look down. His hand lifts your chin so you can look him in the eye.

     “You don’t know how happy that makes me,” he nuzzles into your hair. You two enjoy the embrace for a few minutes. Then you realize how late it’s getting so you rise to your feet, dusting off your butt.

     “I have to get home, I work in the morning.” You reach your hand out to Sweet Pea, and you walk hand in hand back to his bike. On the ride home you’re sad the date is over, but you’re so excited about this new relationship. Maybe, for once, it wouldn’t be so bad to have someone take care of you. He walks you to your door when you decide to make a bold move. You rise onto your tippy toes to place a kiss on his cheek, pleased with the look of surprise on his face. Then his face melts into a heart-stopping grin.

     You whisper one more goodbye before slipping into your apartment, closing the door behind you. You lean against it with your hand over your heart. That boy is going to be trouble for you, but you just can’t get yourself to care a single bit. Sweet Pea touches his cheek where your lips were and then gets back on his bike. As he rides home, he finds he can’t get enough of you. Every time he thinks of you, he smiles. But when your lips touched his cheek he not only knew that you are his now but even more so, he is yours.


End file.
